1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pasta making machine for domestic use having a mixing chamber and an extrusion chamber with a communicating passageway therebetween, the extrusion chamber having an outlet adapted to receive a pasta forming die. More particularly, the invention pertains to a pasta maker having an apertured valve plate removably and shiftably mounted within the passageway for selective movement between various operating conditions, wherein specialized structure is provided for maintaining the valve plate in selected use positions. Additionally, the preferred form of the invention includes die storage structure for storing various dies when not mounted on the outlet of the extrusion chamber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a pasta machine for mixing and shaping pasta making ingredients into to various commonly known shapes. Conventional machines have a mixing chamber with a rotating mixer therein for mixing the pasta making ingredients to a prescribed dough consistency. An extrusion chamber provided with an auger screw or extruder plunger therein communicates with the mixing chamber via a material passageway. The extrusion chamber has an outlet which is typically adapted to receive a number of different dies to form a variety of pasta shapes. Once the ingredients reach the proper dough consistency the auger screw or plunger forces the dough through the die to form a desired pasta shape.
These pasta machines may also have a gate or shutter removably mounted within the material passageway to selectively block the same. The gate or shutter blocks the material passageway during mixing of the ingredients, temporarily preventing the ingredients from passing to the extrusion chamber via the passageway. Once the ingredients reach the proper dough consistency, the gate or shutter is removed from the passageway allowing the dough to pass therethrough into the extrusion chamber. Alternatively, the gate or shutter is provided with an aperture which allows the dough to flow therethrough when the aperture is moved into registry with the passageway.
Initially, gates were formed of a flat, elongated plate. These plates were simply constructed and implemented as a discrete component which was easily removed from the pasta machine for cleaning and machine disassembly. However, original plates failed to provide structure for maintaining the gate in the passageway-blocking position ("mixing position") or chambers-communicating position ("feeding position"). Proficiency demanded a pasta maker which retained the plate in the various operating positions without requiring the user to manually hold the plate in such positions.
In response to this demand, it has been known to provide pasta machines with structure to retain the gate or shutter in the various operating positions. This later version of the plate is commonly spring biased into the mixing position. The gate is movable to the second feeding position and counteracts the spring bias, maintaining the gate in the second position, by releasably engaging structure of the pasta machine.
Although later versions of a valve plate represent designs which selectively maintain the gate in various operating positions, several shortcomings remain. For example, these valve plates tend to be fixedly attached to the pasta machine precluding removal therefrom. Additionally, the later valve plates incorporate complex structure for maintaining the plates in the various operating positions. A complex design inherently breeds expensive fabrication, difficulty in cleaning, and limited access. Thus, there is a need to provide a valve plate of simple construction having structure for maintaining the same in the various operating positions, the plate being quickly, easily, and wholly removable from the pasta machine for cleaning and disassembly.
Further, it is known to provide a pasta machine, as previously described, with a storage compartment for the various dies. Conventionally, die storage compartments were simple box-like stalls within the pasta machine housing. In these traditional compartments dies were loosely and haphazardly stored. Such an arrangement is unsanitary. As is known in the food processing arts, preparation utensils which come into direct contact with food should be handled as little as possible by the cook. Clearly, conventional die storage compartments require the food preparer to handle a number of the dies until the desired die is found.
Additionally, traditional die storage compartments are open topped boxes allowing the stored dies to become filthy from spilled ingredients or accumulated dust. Further, the opening of the die storage compartment inhibits easy transportation of the pasta machine as the dies will have a tendency to drop out of the compartment. Although pasta maker accessory compartments have been furnished with a cover, there is a need for an enclosed die storage compartment which stores the dies in an orderly fashion. Moreover, conventional storage compartment covers are either not removable, elaborately attached to the pasta maker, or an integral part of the maker, which hampers cleaning of the cover.